Seven Days
by RiannaSeven
Summary: My stories for Pezberry Week 2013
1. Maureen and Joanne

Pezberry Week Day 1: Broadway Rivals

* * *

She's a star. Elphaba, Dorothy, and Maureen: all before she was 25. She was Broadway's number one girl. Until she came around.

"Rachel, we're changing up the cast. This will be the first production of Rent in 5 years and the producers feel we would all benefit from this change."

Rachel stared at the casting director.

"We will be replacing you as Maureen. Before you freak out let me say this: you will take over the role of Joanne. We feel that your personality would better fit the character. And the girl we've cast… your voices would fit perfectly during "Take Me or Leave Me".

Rachel was fuming, but she didn't want to become the stereotypical diva and freak out over a role. So she stayed calm and said, "And might I ask who my replacement is."

"She's new, looking at her resumé you would never know she is as amazing as she is. She graduated from NYADA with you and just got through with a stint on a musical drama in L. A."

"What's her name?"

"Santana Lopez."

* * *

"San, there's someone at the door for you!" Santana rolled her eyes as her brother yelled through the condo.

"Stop being rude and let them in. Act like I've taught you some manners."

"You sure? Cause she looks angry. Like that calm angry. You know when you get mad at me for getting on trouble, but you don't really look mad."

"What?" The Latina asked herself. "Just let them in," she huffed as she continued cutting vegetables. She could hear the sounds of the door closing and heels on her hardwood floor as her younger brothers mumbled a greeting.

"I would've thought you would be soaking up the all the attention."

Santana didn't have to look at the visitor to know who it was; she knew that voice anywhere. "No one besides you, the casting director, the producers, and Damien, who's still playing Mark know that I'm the new Maureen."  
"Why are you doing this Santana? You know Maureen and Elphaba are my dream roles."

"I didn't even want to be Maureen. I auditioned for Mimi and Joanne, since my appearance is closer to theirs than yours. This had nothing to do with you, Rachel. I was not going to turn down a starring role on Broadway to spare you some tears."

"You always competed with me in school."

"We went to a school for the dramatic arts," Santana pointed out, finally putting her knife down. She had cut way more vegetables than she needed, just so she could avoid looking at Rachel. "The students competed with the teacher for the class's attention. You should know, cause that's why Cassie liked me more than you."

"You went behind my back and tool my role right out from under me."

"I went after what I wanted behind the scenes. I've always done that. Didn't you ever notice that I was never physically at an audition, yet I still earned a lead role?"

Rachel stared at the Latina. She thought about all the audition sheets she signed her name on and all the people she read lines with at call backs, and finally realized she never saw Santana. "How?"

"That's not important. Are you gonna stay for dinner? I'm making chicken noodle. I know you stopped being vegan when Brody broke up with you."

"Yeah. Do you want me to tell Jay, dinner's almost ready?"

"If you don't mind."

* * *

"How well do you know Rachel Berry. I know you two were rivals of sort at NYADA, but looking at you two during rehearsal today you seem to be really close."

"She's my best friend. We met the first week of school when we both requested new roommates. She moved in with me after we graduated."

"So was she really upset about you taking Maureen from her?"

Santana nodded at the director, "Yeah, she was sort of upset. More so about the fact that I never even told her I was auditioning. This has happened before, we fought over all our starring roles: Sandy, Wendla, and now Maureen."

"Well, don't let her get in your way. You earned this role fair and square. We were planning to have everyone re-audition anyway."

"It's not Rachel I'm worried about. It's the media, they are going to have field day with this. Santana Lopez Snakes Role from Broadway's Sweetheart Rachel Berry. No one will be ready for this."

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"What's wrong?" Santana looked at the brunette with concern etched on her face. The two were sitting in Rachel's dressing room during their rehearsal break. The night before someone had gotten a picture of Santana and Rachel in their respective Maureen and Joanne costumes.

"Why are people calling you a snake in the grass and a cold hearted bitch?"

"I tried to keep you from seeing those. Look don't let those wannabe journalists and stalker paparazzi ruin this. Next week is my first night performing on a Broadway stage and the fact that I get to kiss my happy best friend is a plus. So let's get out there and show them what we really think of each other."

Rachel smiled and exited the room after Santana, "I think I'm starting to run off on you."

"Wanky!"

* * *

"_Rachel! Rachel! How do you feel about Santana stealing your role?!"_

_"How are you handling being this close to her everyday?!"_

_"How much fighting is going on behind the curtains?!"_

Rachel was bombarded by questions of backstabbing and blinding camera flashes. She and Santana had gotten separated as they tried to exit the theatre. The Latina was dealing with the same thing.

_"No. I don't hate her."_

_"I'm happy being Joanne."_

_"I don't have problems working with her."_

_"If either one of us had a problem, you would all know."_

_"Does it really matter who's who? I'm just happy I get my chance on stage."_

* * *

Twisted words. Photoshopped pictures. Videos and audio taken way out of context. Rachel was outraged. First, Santana was a bitch for "stealing" Maureen and now she was an innocent victim of Rachel Berry's ego.

The two had been dancing around, when Santana slipped and fell of the stage. Rachel had been reaching to twirl the Latina into her body when Santana started to fall. The cellphone video shot from the audience point of view was released to the press and now everyone was saying Rachel was trying to get rid of Santana in order to get her role back. Again, Rachel was outraged.

"Rachel, calm down. We'll be fine okay. I told before to ignore the media. Everyone in that theatre knows what really happened, so stop worrying?"

"Is your face okay?" Rachel asked as she lightly ran her fingers over her costars bruised cheek and lip.

"Yeah. The bruises will be gone by Friday."

* * *

_What do I spy with my telephoto eye?_

_Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez were seen cuddling in a booth at New York Strip, a restaurant near the hotel Santana has been living in. The two Broadway stars were sitting particularly close for two people who supposedly hate each other. Are the two women hiding something? Has the relationship between Maureen and Joanne been manifested in Broadway's newest bad girl and America's sweetheart?_

_Only time will tell. Unless the ladies_ _decide to._

Santana smiled as she read the article. She purchased the tabloid and walked to the restaurant where Rachel was waiting for her.


	2. The Goddaughter & the Dancer

Pezberry Week Day 2: Mafia!Santana and BurlesqueDancer!Rachel

* * *

"Can I get you another drink, ma'am?" The raven haired woman looked at the bartender from her seat at the bar.

"Nah, but can you get me a club soda?"

"Sure thing," he said taking her tumbler and walking away.

"Thanks," she responded as she looked towards the stage. A small brunette was dancing center stage with two blondes flanking her and copying her movements. She ignored the hazel-eyed blonde and paid no attention to the leggy blue-eyed blonde beside her. Her eyes remained focused on the brunette with the chocolate brown eyes.

"Santana."

"Hmm," The Latina paid no mind to the voice calling her name.

"Santana," the person touched her arm hoping to finally gain her attention. Still, he went ignored. Santana continued to watch the tiny dancer until the music faded and the three dancers grabbed the pieces of their costumes. The brunette made eye contact with Santana and winked.

"If you ever touch me without permission again, I will greet you with an ice pick to the trachea."

"My apologies San."

"What's up Puck?"

"Dad says he's leaving now, I'm gonna go with him. I will see you later."

"Alright," Santana watched her twin walk away.

"Hey Blaine, can I get a Jack and Coke?" the bartender nodded as Santana turned to the owner of the soft voice.

"I'll pay for the drink, Blaine," the man nodded and handed the dancer her drink.

"What is a pretty young lady like you doing working in a club like this?"

"I don't like people hitting on me before or after my shift."

"I wasn't hitting on you, it was merely a question you don't seem interested in answering."

The two women sat in silence for a few moments. Before the brunette chuckled and answered, "I needed a job to pay for school. Waitressing wasn't paying enough."

"And becoming a burlesque dancer was not as sleazy as being a stripper," Santana added knowingly.

"Yep, so what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" the dancer took a sip of her drink.

"I was here with my brother and father. They left a little while ago."

"Okay."

"So, you don't have a boyfriend to help pay your tuition?" the Latina asked hopefully.

"No, I left him behind in Ohio. I refused to bring any high school baggage with me to New York."

"I understand."

"Rachel!" the women turned around to see a young man walking towards the bar. He hesitated when he saw Santana sitting next there.

"He's my ride, so I have to go. I'll see you around," Rachel smiled and walked away with the guy.

Santana could hear him talking as he led Rachel to the door. _"Don't talk to people like her."_

"_What?"_

"_Not everybody is good Rachel."_

_You got that right_, Santana thought throwing a couple fifties on the bar as she waved to Blaine.

* * *

The next night Santana sat on the same stool she had the night before and waited for Rachel and her blondes to finish their performance. Santana smirked when she saw Rachel blush as she walked to the bar.

"Your back."

"Yep."

"What are you doing here this time?"

"I had some business to take care of. My intention is to be vague before you ask."

"Okay." The two sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes before Rachel spoke. "I'm sorry about my brother yesterday."

"If you're referring to him interrupting us getting to know each other, it's fine."

"I guess you heard what he said then."

"Yeah, and tell him, he's never seen what a real bad guy looks like," Santana responded as she walked to the front door. She turned back, looked Rachel in the eye and said, "My name is Santana by the way."

* * *

"Yo, San! Dad wants to know if you can take care of that Michael guy today. He said he's been holding money."

"I'll be there while you handle him."

"Alright."

"Hey, Puck. I just got a call from Michael he said he was bringing his sister with him," Santana and Puck's friend Mike said, walking onto the patio where Santana had been reading.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong? Did you like sleep with his sister or something?"

"Rachel is his sister."

"That dancer from the burlesque club that you've been seeing? You're gonna have to be careful how you handle this," Puck stated.

"The easiest thing to do will be to just tell her the truth, I guess."

Puck and Mike shrugged. "Whatever you say San."

* * *

"Who are you really?" Rachel was sitting on Santana's bed, watching the Latina sketch something from the leather chair across from the bed.

When Michael and Rachel had arrived, the latter was shocked to see the Latina twirling an ice pick as she looked out into the expansive backyard. Puck was sitting with a wooden baseball bat in his lap. Michael had explained what he had been doing for the past few months; the reason why Rachel and her friends were able to secure jobs at the club, even though they were underage and why she was being paid more than the more experienced dancers. He had been working for the mafia; specifically the Lopez family.

"Santana Lopez, first born child of David and Cecilia Lopez and twin sister of Noah 'Puck' Lopez, former boss to Michael Berry, older brother of Rachel Berry. I'm sorry for not telling you before, I try not to get potential girlfriends involved with my family, my past. I was enjoying spending time with you."

"I wish you would've told me. But I understand what you're saying though. As long as you don't get in trouble or get hurt, I think we'll be fine."

Santana nodded and showed Rachel what she had been sketching. It was the inside of the bar where Rachel worked. Santana was standing in between the tables wearing a black pants suit and a black fedora as she watched Rachel dance on stage. Both girls' faces were adorning smirks and watching the other.

"That is amazing."

"Well, I had to learn some type of nonviolent skill," Santana stated crawling into her bed beside Rachel. The tiny dancer smiled as the Latina kissed her cheek.


	3. Camping

Pezberry Week Day 3: Camping Trip

Rachel tags along with her brother Noah, when he goes on his annual camping trip with his best friend Santana. A little OOC for all three.

* * *

"Rach! Are you ready?!" Noah yelled up the stairs of the house he shared with her and their friend Quinn.

"She's almost ready," Quinn said as she descended the steps. "I had to repack her things, it looked like she was going to New York for a week rather than the woods for two days," the blonde added with a chuckle as she ran her fingers through Noah's Mohawk. He shook his head to end the unwanted touch just as his sister entered the living room.

"Oh, thank God! What took you so long? This is why I don't go places overnight with you," Noah said as he stood from his position on the couch and stretched.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Just put the stuff in the truck, Noah."

* * *

"Where's your _friend_?"

"Who? Santana? She really is just a friend, Rach. That's who I was hanging out with whenever I wasn't at home."

"Yeah, you've _hung out_ with girls before. I know how that usually ends up."

"I mean it. She's like my sister, I don't think about her like that. Besides, she's a lesbian," Noah responded with a shrug and smirk.

"Well then, I can't wait to meet this girl."

* * *

"Yo, San!" The Latina looked up from her sketchbook to see her best friend and a small, beautiful brunette walking towards the campsite. "Whoa, you already set everything up!"

"Noah, you're really loud and yes, I did. You were late and you know I don't like setting up close to sunset." Two tents had already been set up as well as a pile of firewood that sat beside the long rock Santana was seated on. The fire pit had a pile of wood in it waiting for someone to light it. A cooler was sitting a few feet from the fire pit.

"Santana, this is my sister Rachel. Rachel, this is my best friend Santana."

The brunette shook the Latina's hand and said, "So you're the one that's been stealing my brother from me?" in lieu of a greeting.

"Yeah, I guess. What made you take Puck up on his offer to bring you camping?"

"I honestly have no idea. Why do you call him Puck?"

"Ahem!" the two girls turned to Noah who had taken a seat beside Santana. "Let's just say there was an incident during an ice hockey game."

Santana laughed at the memory of Noah crying after being hit by a flying hockey puck and a stick in the groin. "It was unfortunate, but yet hilarious."

"Shut up. What food do you have with you?"

"Let's see…" the siblings listened as the Latina rattled of a list of sandwiches and fruit cups for them to eat. Rachel smiled at the fact that Santana had packed vegan options for her to eat.

"It's getting late, If we go to bed early, we can get up, a take a little hike, and maybe stop by the river for a little while."

"Yeah that sounds good. Rach would you rather have me set up the other tent or would you be cool with sharing with San?"

"If Santana doesn't mind I can share with her," Rachel answered with a smile in the Latina's direction. Santana shrugged and opened the tent for Rachel to enter.

"Sweet dreams ladies."

* * *

"Aah!"

"Rachel, they're just mosquitos! That's why you have you have bug repellent!"

"Noah, leave her alone. Rachel, sweetie! The bug spray and clip work so I need you to stop swatting at them. They won't bite you, okay?"

"Fine," Rachel huffed and followed behind Santana as the raven-haired woman led them up the hiking trail.

* * *

"What is that?!" the tiny brunette looked ready to scream when, something brushed past her leg. She was standing knee deep in the river, while Santana and Noah splashed each other with water a few feet away.

"Rachel!"

"Stop whining Puck. I assure you Rachel, there are only harmless fish and the occasional turtle in this river. Just chill out or I will have to cool you off!" the Latina splashed the girl with water.

"Santana!"

* * *

"Well, this has been an interesting weekend," Santana sighed as the three campers walked back to their cars.

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever heard Rachel scream that much," Noah laughed as Rachel shoved him.

"Must you bee so mean?"

"You sound like San. But the point is I actually got to have fun with my sister_ and_ my best friend."

"This was pretty awesome, though camping is definitely not my thing," Rachel added grinning at the smile she received from Santana."

"Well, maybe you would be more interested in spending a night in the city with me?" Santana's smile turned into a hopeful grin as she opened her car door.

"Maybe."


	4. Post-It Babies

Pezberry Week Day 4: Having Children

Santana has a few questions to ask Rachel. _Covers milestones in their relationship prior to having kids._

* * *

_What would you do if I hugged you?_

Rachel looked at the post-it with a confused expression. She pulled it off the inside of her front door and walked through the hallway.

_What would you do if I kissed?_

She was starting to become aggravated and scared. She had been seeing these notes everywhere today. She had found one on her locker, in multiple textbooks and binders, and all around the choir room. Now the notes were appearing in her house. The first question was _what would you do if I pushed you?_ So Rachel thought it was just someone playing a joke until, they asked what she would do if they gave her an autographed boxed set of everything Barbra Streisand.

As she approached her bedroom, she saw another note.

_What would you do if I…_

"Said I love you?" Rachel turned around to see Santana standing at the top of the steps with a lily in her hand. The Latina slowly stepped toward Rachel and began singing.

_And the songbirds are singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Like never before_

A smile spread across Rachel's face. "I love you too."

* * *

"Rachel, can you come here please?" Rachel walked through their condo searching for her girlfriend. Santana was standing in the middle of the hallway that led from the condo's three bedrooms to the living room and kitchen. Santana smiled and slowly walked backwards allowing Rachel to enter the living room.

On the wall behind their couch was the phrase "Will You Marry Me?" written out in multi-colored Post-It notes. Rachel laughed at the sign. Santana seemed to have an affinity for expressing her emotions via Post-its. That's how she had asked Rachel to move in with her. She had also stuck one to an envelope addressed to Santana from Columbia University that said "I got in, Baby!" So seeing their living room wall covered in Post-Its wasn't surprising, but the message caused Rachel to shed some tears.

Noticing the happy tears in her girlfriend's eyes, Santana walked towards and handed her a green note, "_Baby Girl, Look at me_."

Rachel gave a watery chuckle and looked up. "San…"

A pink one: "_Go look_." Apparently Santana already had the notes written out.

As Rachel neared the wall, she immediately recognized the past notes from Santana, including the spontaneous "I love you" and "Good morning Beautiful" notes.

_Every second of every day_

_I fall deeper for you._

_I know this all sounds cliché_

_But I will always love you._

_Forever is not enough,_

_Eternity is not too much._

_I wish to spend my life with you,_

_And I hope you wish that too,_

_So please do me the honor,_

_Of allowing me to marry you._

Rachel turned back to Santana, to find the Latina on bended knee holding and cushion-cut pink sapphire and diamond ring. The tears kept flowing.

The tiny brunette nodded frantically before screaming, "YES!"

* * *

"Have you talked to her about it?" Quinn looked across the table at her best friend, as Santana shook her head. "Why not?" Santana shrugged. Quinn had been talking to the Latina for almost three hours now, and the other had not said a single word. "Talk to me. Why haven't you talked to her about this?"

"It has never come up. Look, I want kids, but I don't know if Rachel wants them. She's never talked about having any since we've been together."

"Wait, you two have been married for two years and you haven't even had the baby conversation?" Quinn asked arching an eyebrow. Santana stared at Quinn; the blonde knew she hated rhetorical questions.

"I've been planning on talking about it, I wanted to adopt a child rather than suggest one of us carries a baby. With Rachel on Broadway and me in line for Senior Partner at the firm, something is bound to go wrong if either of us was pregnant."

"I get it. But nothing is going to get accomplished if you don't say something," Quinn sat back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee. "And no Post-Its."

Santana chuckled, "But that's my thing."

* * *

"Rae, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, Hun, what's up?" Rachel asked as she muted the TV. Santana sat next to her wife on the couch.

"Um, do… Would… I…" Santana shook her head and reached in her pocket.

Her wife wasn't surprised when she was handed a black Post-It covered in gold ink.

_I want kids._ Rachel looked at Santana and saw her twirling her finger, so she turned the paper over. _Can we adopt one (or two)?_ Rachel smiled at the Latina.

"Yes, I think it will be cool having a few kids running around here."

* * *

"We have two little ones here that no one has ever been able to control. Every time potential parents spend time with them, they run."

"The kids?" Rachel asked.

"No, the parents." The Lopez women laughed.

"Can we meet them?" The women nodded and gestured for the women to follow. She led them through a hallway to a mostly secluded room.

"They prefer spending time with each other rather than the other kids."

"Are they siblings?"

"No, but they tell new people that they are," the woman said as she opened the door. A tiny three-year-old boy was handing a wooden block to a little girl. "They even share a birthday. March 30."

Santana chuckled as she sat on the floor beside the "twins".

"What's funny?"

"That's the day before my birthday."

Jordan, the little boy, tilted his head and looked at Santana and glanced behind her at the two shorter women. He handed the Latina a wooden block. "Makin' a castle," Santana smiled when Angel, the girl, spoke to her.

Rachel moved closer to the trio and watched as her wife played with the children. The social worker stood by the door taking notes. When Rachel sat down on the floor, she furrowed her eyebrows.

The kids looked similar to the two women. Jordan was almost identical to Santana; from the wavy black hair to the subtle way he directed Angel's movements to the simple fact that he didn't speak. And Angel looked and acted just like Rachel; the long brown hair, the long Jewish nose, and the slight diva attitude.

"You two never donated your eggs did you?"

Santana looked confused, but Rachel was the one to respond, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that Angel is just like Rachel and Jordan is almost exactly like Santana."

Rachel chuckled, "No, we haven't. But if these two would be up to it, I think Santana and I…"

"Just found our kids."

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Shh, _mijo_. Momma is resting," Jordan nodded as Santana picked him up and carried him to his and Angel's playroom.

"Momma okay?" Angel asked. Santana smiled at her little girl and nodded.

It had been almost two years since that day at the orphanage and Rachel was now seven months pregnant. She did more laughing than crying, but the twins were still not used to the mood swings their smaller mother was having. One minute she was smiling and the next she was screaming at Santana, who took it all in stride. She simply took the brunette to their room and began playing with their two older kids.

"Tana?" Rachel's voice floated down the hall into the playroom.

"Be back," Santana told her children as she exited the room and walked to the master bedroom. "_Si, mi amor?_"

"I'm sorry about screaming at you. I'm just really worried about having this baby," Rachel stated as she sat up and leaned against their handmade, wooden headboard. "How bad did I scare them?"

"Not as much as the first, but never interrupt SpongeBob like that again," Santana answered. The Latina pushed her wife away from the headboard and sat behind her, placing a very pregnant Rachel between her legs. Santana called to their children and listened to the sound of their bare feet as they made their way into their mothers' room.

The five-year-old climbed onto the bed and kneeled in front a crossed-legged Rachel. They smiled as they placed their hands next to Santana's on Rachel's stomach. They giggled as the baby kicked against the four hands.

"We are here for you," Santana said as she kissed her wife's shoulder. "Always. _Eternity is not too much_."

Rachel smiled and looked across the room at the ever growing scrapbook of Post-Its from her wife and, as of late, her children.


	5. Time Travel

Pezberry Week Day 5: Time Travel

Shy!Santana and Cheerio!Rachel

Princess Talli and Princess Veronica are princesses of my own creation.

* * *

_**Senior Year**_

Santana squinted at the sunlight streaming through the open blinds. She could feel the headache coming on, but ignored it. She knew she wasn't in her own room, since the walls were green instead of black. Turning her head to the right, she almost screamed at what she saw.

Rachel Berry, Head Cheerio, was lying beside her. Santana opened her eyes all the way to see that the booth of them were underneath Rachel's comforter. The latina didn't sleep under blankets, so she knew they were both naked, plus she could see various pieces of last night's clothing strewn around the otherwise neat room.

She attempted to back away from the singer, forgetting that she was at the edge of the bed. She felt to the floor with a thud, startling Rachel.

"What the… Santana?" Santana looked up to see Rachel leaning over the bed.

"I..I have to go," Santana stammered as she scrambled to pick up her clothes. Rachel reached at to stop the Latina, only to have her cower away.

"Wait, Santana! Can we talk about what happened?" the brunette asked, holding her sheet up over her chest and watching the other girl put on her boxers and skinny jeans. "Please Santana. Don't go. We need to talk."

Santana ignored the smaller girl's pleas and grabbed the hoodie she was wearing the night before and ran out of the Berry house.

The last thing Rachel heard Santana say was, "Please don't tell."

* * *

_I slept with Rachel Berry. Was I that drunk? But I only had one beer. Oh god, I hope no one drugged me. I can't go to school. What if she tells someone? This is a disaster._

* * *

"She just threw on her clothes and ran. I begged her to talk to me, but she did stop. She mumbled 'please don't tell' before she left."

"Rachel, do you know what just happened?" Rachel gave Quinn a confused look. "Santana is the shyest girl at McKinley and she went to a party she was barely invited to. You were completely wasted and all over her all night. And even a drunk Rachel Berry has to defy social norms."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Instead of confessing your undying love for Santana like most people, you slept with her. And now she is going to be scared out of her mind, because she is terrified of people noticing her, so she's gonna be even more scared that you might say something to someone less than trustworthy."

"About her liking girls?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, you know what I'm talking about."

* * *

"Have you seen Santana?" Rachel asked the Latina's best friend Mike.

"No, not since she moved."

"What?!"

"She moved in with her dad. He lives on the East Coast."

"Can you tell how I can get in touch with her?"

"No, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone under any circumstances. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Rachel's head dropped as Mike walked away and the rest of the hall emptied.

* * *

"Rach, sweetie, it'll be okay," Quinn cooed as she ran her fingers through Rachel's unruly hair. Rachel had her head in Quinn's lap sobbing, as the two sat on the brunette's bed.

"It… won't… b-be o-o-okay!" the singer said cheerleader said through her sobs.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Santana's gone…"

"I know she left like four months ago."

"She's gone and I'm… I… I'm pregnant," Rachel's quiet voice trailed off, so Quinn almost didn't catch what she said. _Almost_.

"You're pregnant?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, we can handle this, sweetie. We got this."

* * *

_**5 Years Later**_

"I go look at da Prince Momma."

"Okay, don't go anywhere else," the little boy nodded at this mother.

Rachel turned to look at the _Princess Talli _and _Princess Veronica_ toys on the nearby shelves. As she moved away from the brunette and raven haired princesses to find her son, when she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry," Rachel said picking up the toys.

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the Latina's sentence trailed as the tiny brunette, who had not actually looked at her, handed her the toys she dropped.

When Rachel finally looked, she saw a face she never she would see in person again, "Santana? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I expected you to be in New York, rehearsing for your next show, not looking at princesses in a Disney Store in Chicago."

"My, uh, my plans changed," Rachel looked around nervously. She wasn't sure whether she wanted her son to show up or not.

Santana noticed the brunette's nervous demeanor and figured she was the cause, "Ok, um, I guess you were busy, so I'm just gonna leave. I hope I see you again Rachel."

Just as Santana turned to walk, two little bodies came barreling toward the women. One crashing into each of them.

"Hey, Little One!" Santana picked up the raven-haired girl. "What have I told you about running?" The little girl laid her head on the Latina's shoulder. Santana grinned then looked at Rachel, the little boy clung to his mother's legs and smiled up at the Latina. "Who is this munchkin?"

"This is Zander, my son," Rachel hoped the other woman understood.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned four."

Santana nodded. _Oh god._ "Well this is Lily," gesturing to the Little girl who now stood talking quietly to Zander.

"Is she your daughter?" _Please say no. Please say you're single_.

"No, she's Mike's daughter. He and his wife adopted her last year. She is my goddaughter though. Lily can you say hi to Miss Rachel?"

The little girl waved and dragged Zander over to the newest princesses, behind his mother.

"Do you want to go get coffee or something to eat? We could catch up," Rachel suggested.

"Or we could actually get to know one another. Just let me pay for this stuff." Santana took her own purchases and the toys Zander had given to Rachel and made her way to the register.

* * *

As the children played, Santana an Rachel sat at nearby by table with their coffees.

"Who's his father?"

Rachel glanced at Santana, "You know he's your son, Santana"

"I was just asking. Maybe you had sex with someone else before or after that night," the Latina responded with a shrug.

"No, just you. You left me alone. I know you didn't k now I was pregnant, but I never expected for you to just run away like you did."

"I was afraid you would tell someone about me."

"I thought you knew me better than that."

"I didn't really know you at all Rachel. We were in two different social circles. The only reason I was even there that night, was because Quinn invited me and Mike.

"I wish this would have happened differently."

"I wish I would've been there for you and Zander," Rachel looked up at the Latina's words. "I don't like that I've missed four years of his life. I don't like that he has gone his whole life without _both_ of his parents."

"I understand. I just wish we could fix that."

Santana's eyes lit up at that statement, "Maybe we can."

* * *

"Remember, don't talk to anyone, but yourself."

The two women closed their eyes due to the blinding light surrounding them. When they opened them, they were standing in the basement of the Berry house.

"This is the party." Santana nodded. "Do you want to go upstairs and stop us from sleeping together?" Rachel was nervous; even though she was a single mother, she loved her son and didn't know how her life would end up without him.

Santana could see the emotions in Rachel's eyes, "No, let's wait."

* * *

As Santana lay face down on her bed, she could feel someone poking her. They continued to poke, even after her muffled command to stop.

"What heck are you… Aah!"

"I'm glad mom is at work."

"What is going on right now?"

"I'm you from the future."

"Um, cool? Why are you here?" the younger Latina asked sitting up in her bed.

"Last night you slept with Rachel Berry."

"Yeah… Please don't tell me she tells someone about my…"

"No, she doesn't. but you do get her pregnant."

"What?"

"I know you want to leave McKinley, you can still do that, but you need to be there for Rachel and your baby."

"How did you find out about her and the baby?"

"In five years, you run into each other in Chicago. She's there with your son and you are there with Mike's daughter Lily."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter if you leave McKinley, but you cannot miss almost _five years_ of your child's life like I did. But right now Rachel doesn't know she's pregnant, so you have some time to get used to the idea."

"I'm… I'm not ready for this."

"I know, but I don't know if Rachel is either. She told me Quinn was there for her, but I think it would be better if you were there too." The younger Santana nodded as the future Santana exited the room.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this."

* * *

"You ready to go back?" Rachel asked as Santana walked up the steps of her old house.

"Yeah, Mikey said to go back to the exact spot we were standing in and call his cell phone, so let's head to the basement."

Once they were I the basement, Santana took her cell out of her pocket, "Let's hope this worked."

The blinding light covered the basement. When it was gone, so were the two women.

* * *

"Mommy!" Zander ran to his Latina mother as she picked him up off the ground. "Yay! Mommy, where Lily?" He asked looking around for his best little friend. His _Tio_ Mikey was his best big friend.

"She is looking at the princesses with Momma. Why don't we go get them, so we can pay for your toys and get something to eat?" The little boy nodded and laid his head on his mommy's shoulder as she carried him over to her girlfriend and goddaughter. "Hello, my little women!"

Rachel shot a playful glare to her girlfriend as they approached. "We are almost ready," Rachel stated as Santana placed Zander back on the ground. The two women looked at the kids talking and laughing about the Disney toys.

"I'm glad we did this."

"As am I. I love you."

"_Te amo_, Rachel."


End file.
